


i think i'm drunk on you

by xuxikr



Series: One Month, One Fic: 2019 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk kids - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Someone gets punched, Unrequited Love, but not for too long, clingy mark lee, drinking too, figuring out feelings, flirty renjun heh, jealous nomin, just a little bit spicy, oblivious renjun, yukhei just wanna have a good time honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxikr/pseuds/xuxikr
Summary: In which Lee Donghyuck, a lightweight, takes care of his drunken friends.or, Mark gets clingy when he's drunk. Jaemin gets more truthful, Jeno becomes more confrontational and Renjun is oblivious. Donghyuck is in love, even without the alcohol.





	i think i'm drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> let's go drunkctzens! smh @ norenmin for complaining abt the taste of alcohol... in ncity, we die like men!!

Lee Donghyuck is a lightweight.

It’s a curse, mostly, because his friends poke fun at him for being such a buzzkill whenever he rejects a shot or two (often times, more) because he knows his limits. He knows he’s dead after three shots and won’t be of any fun to be around anymore (because he’ll just start sobbing).

So he settles for being the designated driver, drinking non-alcoholic drinks, eating all the snacks and making sure his friends don’t go off meeting strangers or are being taken advantage of. He’s their guardian angel and Donghyuck knows he deserves more credit than he’s given. But it’s okay, especially since Mark Lee becomes extremely clingy when he gets drunk.

It’s kind of cute to watch Mark proclaim that he has high alcohol tolerance when he gets so far gone just after his third bottle of beer. Sometimes Mark will take shots but he notices how the other likes to get drunk slowly. Mark likes to take his time basking in the feeling of being drunk. Donghyuck has never understood the pleasure of being drunk, but he figures it’s because Mark finds himself loosening up when he has alcohol in his system.

Mark is already stupidly, awkwardly charming as he is, but add a few percentage of alcohol into his bloodstream—then Mark gets immensely confident.

“Donghyuckie~” Comes the lull of Mark’s voice as his arms wrap around Donghyuck’s neck from behind. Donghyuck is seated on the couch, watching over his friends from this perfect spot. Renjun is talking to a tall guy in Mark’s year, Jaemin’s sat on Jeno’s lap, watching Renjun with intent. Donghyuck chuckles to himself.

“Hi, hyung.” Donghyuck greets him with a smile, and his vision is met with a drunk Mark, smiling dopily at him as he takes the spot next to him on the couch. He holds Mark’s arms in place around his neck, supports him by the waist as he sits down.

Mark grins at him. “You’re not drinking?” He still has his arms around his neck.

Donghyuck lets himself be pulled in. “I’m the designated driver, hyung. I make sure your asses get home safe.”

Now, Mark puts his leg over Donghyuck’s and the weight of Mark against him makes him swallow. He hasn’t had a single drop of alcohol, and yet the proximity makes him feel warm. “So kind to us, Hyuckie! We don’t deserve you.”

Yeah, Mark is definitely flat-out drunk. He never says shit that will make Donghyuck’s stomach flutter in response unless he doesn’t know what he’s saying. His eyes flit back to Jaemin and Jeno for a moment, only enough for him to see Jeno talking some sense into Jaemin to not engage in a fight with the taller guy talking to Renjun (Yukhei, he finally recognizes). But his gaze is pulled back to Mark when the older tugs at his shirt.

“What’re you looking at, Hyuckie? I’m telling you, I really appreciate you as a person, and I won’t mind if you keep taking care of me—of us like this.” Mark’s eyes are glossy from the intoxication, but there’s a hint of sincerity in his voice that Donghyuck finds easily under the guise of drunkenness.

Yeah, it’s definitely time to get his friends home.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck laughs a little, clears his throat and wills the redness of his ears to go away. This is why Donghyuck can’t allow himself to be too drunk, he fears the truth spilling out of his lips so carelessly. “Thank you, I appreciate you too… now let’s gather our friends and get home, okay? It’s getting late.”

But Mark only lets out a low whine from the back of his throat, pulling Donghyuck impossibly closer until Mark’s head is resting against his chest, until the older’s body is practically on his lap. Donghyuck swallows again. “We just got here, Hyuckie! Don’t be such a buzzkill.”

Donghyuck tries to pry the other’s limbs away from him, he feels too hot, too warm. But his efforts are futile as Mark only clings to him tighter. Selfishly, a part of Donghyuck wishes they can stay like this forever. “We’ve been here for three hours, hyung. You’re drunk, Renjun’s flirting, Jaemin’s about to fight someone and I don’t think Jeno can hold him back. We have to go home, now.”

Mark doesn’t seem to be listening to him. This part of Mark, that only comes out when he’s drunk is something Donghyuck finds endearing. Sure, he may be a little bit harder to deal with and needs a bit more persuasion than usual, but the Mark that forgets his responsibilities just for a moment to spare a second for relaxation is the Mark he wants to see more.

Jaemin and Jeno are arguing now, he can’t hear what they’re arguing about but Donghyuck figures it’s about Renjun. Jaemin becomes bolder and more honest when he’s drunk, while Jeno becomes more confrontational. Renjun however, only grows more oblivious and yet becomes flirtier by every shot.

They don’t need to be drunk for Donghyuck to notice how they’re both in love with Renjun. Donghyuck doesn’t need to be drunk for him to see how whipped he is for the boy half-asleep in his arms right now.

Aimlessly, he runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, cards them through the dark locks as Mark continues to snuggle against him. “Hyung, Jeno and Jaemin are about to get into a fisticuff with Yukhei. _Yukhei_ , hyung… he’ll crush the both of them with his pinky finger.”

Donghyuck’s eyes watch carefully as Mark’s dark eyelashes flutter in contrast to his pale skin. He’s ethereal, Donghyuck thinks—but he keeps his feelings at bay as Mark finally opens his eyes. Mark lets out a laugh upon seeing Jeno and Jaemin argue, shoulders lifting in glee.

Donghyuck will do anything to keep that smile on his face.

“Look,” Mark gets his attention (as if he doesn’t already have it) by placing a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, shifting from his outer to his inner thigh and squeezes there. It’s an innocent act, but it has Donghyuck shifting in his seat and diverting his eyes from Mark’s hand to where he’s pointing at with his other.

There at the general direction of Mark’s fingertip is Renjun laughing with Yukhei, eyes gone from all the laughing. He knows Renjun is close with Yukhei because of their International Students Association meetings every Friday nights after classes, and he also knows that Jaemin and Jeno are dying to confess their feelings for the certain boy.

But he knows they won’t ever confess unless they borrow courage from bottles.

Donghyuck glances at Mark again, wonders if he’ll ever lose his mind enough to borrow courage from a bottle too—just to confess his feelings. He figures he’s not that messy, and Mark, if ever, doesn’t deserve that kind of confession.

“Hyung, we should stop them.” He suggests but he doesn’t really want to move from this position.

Mark’s hand on his thigh moves in a gentle massage. Donghyuck swallows thickly. “No, let them. Learn from your mistakes, right?” Mark leans his head back enough to look up at Donghyuck. They’re at the exact proximity where Donghyuck can feel Mark’s warm breath fan across his cheek and if he looks back down at him he can just go ahead and—

“Holy shit!”

Everything goes too quickly, too fast. Donghyuck sees Jeno heading for Yukhei in long strides with Jaemin following suit. It doesn’t take a long time before Jeno’s landing a punch to Yukhei’s cheek and Jaemin’s cupping Renjun’s cheeks to plant a firm kiss against his lips.

Donghyuck wants to die at the incoming headache. Mark, as drunk as he is, bolts to his friends to separate Jeno from Yukhei, or to stop Renjun from running away from Jaemin.

It takes a moment before Donghyuck can respond to the situation, still taking in the mess his friends have gotten themselves into but a cry of “Go follow Renjun!” from Mark has Donghyuck bolting out of the party.

 

 

In the end, it takes almost an hour before their friends have calmed down. At this point, Mark has sobered up from apologizing profusely to Yukhei and nursing Jeno’s swollen fist. Jaemin and Donghyuck find Renjun in the alley of a nearby convenience store, devouring ice cream angrily until Donghyuck has talked him into coming back with them.

It’s an entire mess, and the three of them need to do a lot of talking. But Mark doesn’t let them talk now, when they’re all drunk and high on their emotions. They call a taxi for Jeno and Jaemin while Renjun comes with them in Donghyuck’s car.

Wordlessly, Renjun exits Donghyuck’s car when they pull up to his block. He has Jeno’s jacket wrapped around him as he stumbles into his apartment. Donghyuck volunteers to walk him in, but Renjun only waves him away, claiming he needs to spend some time alone.

So, Donghyuck returns to his car with Mark waiting for him in the passenger seat, hands massaging his temples as he feels the onset of a hangover looming over him.

“There are painkillers and a bottle of water in the glove compartment.” He reminds softly as he starts the puts his seatbelt back on. Mark follows his words and downs the tablet easily.

“How—how did I never see that? The three of them? Jeno and Jaemin? For Renjun?” Mark reclines his chair back so that he’s almost lying down. Donghyuck drives carefully.

He takes a glance at Mark, eyes closed with his arm pressed over his eyes. His neck is tilted upwards, exposing the pale skin there and the slight sheen of sweat distracts Donghyuck before he reminds himself that he’s driving. _Gross_ , sweat of all things! “That’s because you’re not observant enough, hyung.”

Definitely, Mark isn’t drunk anymore. Because there’s no longer the high-pitched lilt to his tone, and no longer the lingering touches Donghyuck has foolishly allowed himself to be addicted to.

Mark pulls his arm away from Donghyuck and glares at him through his half-closed eyes. Donghyuck laughs. “What do you mean not observant enough? Is that an insult?”

Here they go again, the dynamics that Donghyuck has known all these years.

“Maybe so, sometimes you’re just caught up in the things that don’t matter that you forget to see the bigger picture, hyung.”

Mark scoffs and Donghyuck practically hears him roll his eyes. “Or—Jeno and Jaemin are just that good at hiding their feelings for Renjun. Not everyone assumes things that aren’t stated explicitly, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck takes a look at Mark again. And there, right here in this moment, he feels the guilt rush up to his chest. In truth, he doesn’t know if it’s guilt or the pain of an unrequited love that’s causing the constriction in his ribcage. But he lets it ache, he lets it throb—it’s a dull feeling he’s gotten used to by now.

Donghyuck isn’t drunk, but he feels as much raw emotions as Jeno and Jaemin have felt earlier. But the difference is, he doesn’t have the advantage of borrowed courage.

“Not everything has to be state explicitly—things like _that_ , you just have to feel it, hyung. If you feel it, then that’s probably true. It’s embarrassing to state things like that word for word. They’re just a bit unlucky that Renjun is a bit oblivious. Even I can tell that they’re into him.”

Silence fills the small space of Donghyuck’s car. It gets deafening, Donghyuck has never really liked silence so he reaches out to fiddle with the radio but Mark’s hand wraps around his wrist to halt him.

Donghyuck raises a brow at Mark but doesn’t retract his arm. “Why?”

“So you’re saying… that if, hypothetically, I just make a certain someone feel about my feelings for them, then maybe it’ll all work out without all the dramatic bullshit?” In the darkness of the night, with only the streetlamps lighting Mark’s features, Donghyuck can see a multitude of emotions.

There’s fear glossing over his irises, doubt appears as he presses his lips together but the unbreaking eye contact speaks of sincerity—and if Donghyuck isn’t imagining it, of _want_.

Donghyuck hits a red light and looks at Mark curiously, ignoring the thick tension in the room and attempting to thin it out with laughter. “What? Are you going to ask me how to confess to your crush now? I’m not really the expert on this field, hyung.”

Mark’s hand moves from Donghyuck’s wrist to his fingers, intertwining them together and resting them on his thigh. “You’re good at feeling, what do you feel, Hyuckie?”

Their eyes meet in that split second of pause just before the light turns green again. There’s a spark, there’s a firecracker that goes off in his chest and Donghyuck pulls over to the next stop.

Before he knows it, he’s unclasping his seatbelt and surging forward to press his lips to Mark’s. His heart is thrumming in his ears and his mouth feels unbelievably dry, but when Mark kisses him back and pulls him in by the lapels of his jacket, Donghyuck forgets everything.

Their mouths collide in a clumsy kiss, hungry, eager and excited. Their teeth clash together with flesh as Donghyuck presses his hands against the window and Mark’s seat for support, while Mark only grabs him closer.

Donghyuck, going by absolute instinct, reclines Mark’s chair even farther and climbs onto his lap. They separate for a second to breathe, eyes meeting in a drunken gaze, but not on alcohol—perhaps on each other.

“What are we doing?” Donghyuck asks Mark, arms encircling his thick neck as Mark’s hands find purchase upon his hips. He squeezes a little.

Mark is so close, so beautiful, his lips are swollen from the sudden kiss and he looks at Donghyuck with so much adoration he can melt. He feels Mark breathe out against his lips and Donghyuck almost kisses him again. “Feeling. Right now, we’re _feeling_.”

At that, Donghyuck closes the gap and kisses Mark again.

They kiss slowly this time, with more intent and with more firmness upon every press of muscle against muscle. Their lips move languidly against each other, as if it’s an instinct they’ve known all this time. Donghyuck can do this forever, he swears that there isn’t anything better than feeling Mark against him like this right now.

But Mark shows him there are better things that close-mouthed kisses when he licks into his mouth and takes the opportunity of sticking his tongue inside Donghyuck’s throat when the younger parts his lips to moan. Something about Mark swallowing his moan makes Donghyuck shiver. And although he thinks it should be odd to feel someone’s tongue against your own, Donghyuck eagerly mirrors Mark’s actions and enjoys the sensation.

Mark’s grip on his hips grow firmer, as Donghyuck tugs on the hair at the back of Mark’s neck in order to encourage the older. Donghyuck tentatively sucks on Mark’s tongue, wonders if the pressure will feel good and when Mark’s hips rolls up in response against his own, Donghyuck knows he’s doing well.

But at that, Mark pulls away, face flushed from what they have just done and Donghyuck chuckles when he sees the string of saliva that connects their mouths when they part. It’s supposed to be disgusting, sharing spit—but Donghyuck finds it heart fluttering than anything.

“Okay, okay—we, you and I… we need to um… chill.” Mark swallows hard, his grip on Donghyuck’s hips no longer there but he keeps his hand on him mindlessly.

They’re looking at each other, and Donghyuck feels as if he’s staring into Mark’s soul. As his best friend, he knows he can read Mark like an open book—but there’s always something that’s hidden within the pages of his being.

And that’s what Donghyuck wants to know. “Hyung… since when?” Donghyuck gestures vaguely between them, making a sound of embarrassment at his lack of words. As he said, some things are better to feel but he knows Mark prefers to talk.

It’s Mark’s turn to be embarrassed now, and although it’s dark and Donghyuck can barely see anything from the bleariness of his eyes, he recognizes the pink that tinges Mark’s cheeks. “Um… when you got into university—I think… that’s when I realized, holy shit, Donghyuck isn’t a kid anymore.”

Donghyuck screws his eyebrows together as he recollects his memories, and slaps Mark’s shoulder for stating such a specific time. Mark laughs loudly.

He remembers the first time he greeted Mark on campus. He’s a first year and Mark’s in second. Donghyuck had one of those odd summers when people completely transformed into a whole other person. So 18-year-old Donghyuck waltzed into the campus with bronze-orange hair, eyeliner around the rims of his eyes, a red velvet jacket that bedazzled his otherwise all black ensemble. He could barely remember Mark losing footing and his ability to speak upon seeing him.

“You only liked me when I started looking good? I knew it, you’re a shallow person.” He lands another hit to Mark’s shoulder, but neither his words nor his actions have any actual weight to them.

Mark laughs, causes Donghyuck to laugh too as his head falls against Mark’s shoulder. “You’re right, I’m really shallow. I only liked you because you started knowing how to dress yourself. I’m glad you grew out of your muscle tee phase—what did one say? Perfect boys only exist in books or something?”

Donghyuck tickles Mark, head unmoving from the crook of Mark’s neck even as the older squirms underneath him. “Don’t remind me of that.”

Mark holds both of his hands to stop him from tickling him, and Donghyuck is putty underneath Mark’s touches. “So… when did you start liking me?”

Donghyuck mumbles the answer incoherently, so Mark tries to coax it out of him with small kisses to his cheek, to his shoulder.

He’s embarrassed, so he doesn’t dare look up at Mark. “Maybe… seventh grade? I think I’ve always liked you… but when you were dared to do the Seven Minutes in Heaven with Gaeun… I felt really jealous I almost cried.”

Mark pulls away from Donghyuck to look at him, so abashedly, even if his blood pressure is for sure going on its all time high from how fast his heart is beating, Donghyuck looks at Mark too. “Hyuckie,” Mark’s hands begins to rub at his back. Donghyuck feels soothed. “Don’t worry now, we’ve got more than seven minutes to spend together.”

Donghyuck laughs and kisses Mark again.

In the middle of kissing and attempting to make Donghyuck drive again so they can rest and kiss some more in his apartment, there are apologies of ‘being too late’ and ‘being too stupid’ uttered in the confines of Donghyuck’s car.

There’s no time for apologies, Donghyuck thinks. Not when he has finally confessed to the love of his life without having to be drunk off his ass.

His friends however, are a different story.

But for now, just for tonight, Donghyuck basks in the silence of his bedroom and the smacking of their lips—making up for all the time wasted waiting for each other to make a move. He’ll deal with the chaos of his three best friends later, or tomorrow, or next week—but for now, he deals with the softening chaos in his heart, slowly, but surely, being replaced with peace and contentment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> drink responsibly!!! don't get so drunk your friends have to haul ur ass out of a party!!! stay hydrated while drinking and don't get messy MWAH!!! idk when i'll make the norenmin end of this, but i probably will bc i Love messy getting together hehdjsds
> 
> cc: [xuxikr](https://curiouscat.me/xuxikr)  
> twt: [@renduckie](https://twitter.com/renduckie)


End file.
